Sometimes they return!
by Belowyn
Summary: Sentenced to prison for a crime he didn't commit Harry is left to rot in Azkaban. When the Order needs him they do not find Harry but something else... AU! MonsterHarry, OOC Characters ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. It all belongs to JK Rowling and I'm just dabbling around!**

****Plot:**** Sentenced to prison for a crime he didn't commit Harry is left to rot in Azkaban. When the Order needs him they do not find Harry but something else...

**DZ2's 'Cheat or Master?' Challenge:**

**Plot: **Sent to Azkaban (for whatever reasons the writer decides) Harry is approached on his seventeenth birthday by the Order, but what they find is both horrifying and shocking...

**Rules:**Dark or Evil Harry

Immortal-Harry

Before becoming immortal, Harry DID die (How this happened is up to you)

If the story starts before the Ministry battle, Sirius must be alive

Dumbledore can either be dead or alive

Though the Death Eaters are on Voldemort's side, Bellatrix MUST somehow become Harry's ally

Harry must have some sort of unusual magic that affects some form of Dark Magic e.g. Necromancy, Dementors, Blood etc.

All pairings are welcome

Voldemort believes that Harry is dead and therefore leaves the boy alone...unless Harry goes after him.

**Guidelines:**Soul-eating Harry

Dark Lord Harry

Carnivorous-Harry

Dementor Harry

Harry denies the Order, but leaves them frightened of what he's become

In becoming immortal, Harry now RULES Azkaban

Some of the Death Eaters are loyal to Harry after being incarcerated/returned to Azkaban

The Deathly Hallows become bonded to him, cementing his claim as Master of Death

**Forbidden****: **Light or Grey Harry

Harry allying with either Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry or Voldemort

Sirius against Harry - if he's alive

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

AN.: When I read this challenge I immediately thought of "Lifestealer" from Dota2! Hope you like it. If you do, there will be more. By the way it is my first story so please be gentle! :)

Darkness, Eating, Darkness, Eating, Darkness, Eating... Darkness, Eating, Darkness, E.. Ea..Eating, Darkness...Darkness,... DEVOUR!

"Here it is! This must be Harry's cell." An old male voice said.

It raised its head. It had heard the word 'Harry' before. It didn't know what it meant but It knew the word. There seemed to be several 'Two-Legs' outside its room. It sniffed. Two males, one old and one younger. Two females, one a bit younger than the young man and the other one...***SNIFF***. She... She smelled enticing. It wanted to go for her but It couldn't! A long time ago...at least three darknesses ago It had been locked. It had clawed at the chains. It had clawed at its claws but it couldn't get free. So It had lain in waiting. Waiting for a moment someone came too close to It... Maybe now the time had come...

Only reluctantly Hermione had agreed to follow Dumbledore on his mission to free Harry. Of course even she agreed that they needed Harry but trying to break into Azkaban to free him? VERY unlikely! Now they stood in front of the cell. Dumbledore's contact had told him that they had to go to the lowest level of the dungeons. 'Bloody Oubliette! That's what it is!' Hermione thought. She still felt happy that they had gotten here that easily. Too easily! No guards! No more prisoners and the last few cells with prisoners seemed to emit an auto of fear... More than the rest of the prison and that was saying something.

Carefully they opened the doors. A glimmer of light flashed into the cell. All of them gasped. They had expected to find a mangled and gaunt version of Harry but that? No one would have expected THAT!

A tall gaunt and pale figure lay crouched on the floor. Its elongated limbs chained to the wall leaving It with only restricted movement. Its fingers were more like talons or claws. The most gruesome characteristic however was that It...he seemed to have clawed at his skin as if to peel it off. The face scarred, the cheek showing teeth.

Immediately Hermione collapsed in tears. "Harry, oh poor Harry! What have they done to you?" She wept.

With a voice hoarse from disuse It screeched a blood freezing scream that made the group move back a bit.

"Harry, it's all right. It's me! Hermione! Don't you recognize me?" Hermione whispered fighting her tears and again it screeched.

"Albus, what has happened to him?" The tall dark man asked.

"I...I don't know! As far as I know there isn't such an effect noted in any of the books on Dementors and the effects on long-term exposure! I'm afraid that we are too late and that we can't do anything for him. We will have to find a different way to save the world from Voldemort! Hermione let's go. I think it would be better if you were to go without looking back! Remember your friend Harry like you have seen him at school!"

In stupor Hermione nodded and turned around and left the cell.

It wanted to reach out and grab the female that was smelling so good. It wanted to touch her and never let go of her. She was Its!

After they had left the creature crawled as far as the chains would allow and patted on the floor. Suddenly It felt something wet on its claws. The liquid coming from her face! As if it were the most precious pearl It gently picked it up and brought it to Its mouth. Its fleshy tongue reached furtively and licked the pearly drop.

Like a match struck in total darkness memories flared up. A small bushy haired 'Two-Legs' talking to two older 'Two-Legs'; the same small 'Two-Legs' entering a train; the same 'Two-Legs' meeting a small male 'Two-Legs' that looked familiar. Was it prey? No! What was it?

In anguish It screeched and screeched until its voice was completely gone. The last words It uttered before collapsing exhausted: "H...Her...Hermione!"

Hermione woke up in her small flat in northern France. It had been three days since their failed attempt to save Harry from Azkaban. She felt like hell. Her sleep had been erratic and fitful. Albus had visited her yesterday and even though he hadn't said anything she knew she looked like she felt. The tapping on the window broke her out of her pondering. She went and retrieved the Daily Prophet. She had subscribed to it just to keep an eye on the situation in Great Britain but since the owner had changed it only printed what the Ministry wanted it to print... That is what Voldemort wanted it to print. Carelessly she threw the paper on the table where it scattered on and fell to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw something that made her turn around.

It was a picture of Harry Potter, an old photograph of course not the monstrosity they had turned him into. But it was the headline that had caught her attention. It read:

MASSACRE AT AZKABAN

Harry Potter on the run!

She fainted.

It must have been at least an hour before she was able to get up and get anything done. She tried to ignore the article for now and to prepare a cup of tea but she felt that it was impossible for her to do so. She returned to the newspaper and read it with ever increasing worry.

_Yesterday in an act of violence and gore Harry Potter broke out of his prison cell in Azkaban. It is the first ever (successful) attempt of escaping from Azkaban. The Dementors are being sent out to catch Harry Potter._

_For our Readers who don't know Harry Potter has been locked in Azkaban for life for the murder of young Ginevra Weasley, sister of his once best friend Ronald Weasley who is currently doing his apprenticeship in the Department of Muggleborn Registration, and the unleashing of a mythical beast inside of Hogwarts. For more information on Ex-Headmaster Dumbledore's blind spot when it comes to Harry Potter please turn to page 4._

_What made his escape attempt even more shocking is the violence used. Ten inmates, three Aurors and two Dementors were not only killed but butchered. The Wizarding Public is advised not to approach Harry Potter._

_Minister Thickness has promised to do everything in his power to get this situation under control._

In her kitchen Hermione started to laugh. It was a laugh that was completely free of humour. They had finally succeeded. Harry had turned into a monster. Hermione and her friends had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2 : I like the idea with the wings! I tried it but it didn't work. Maybe next time when there is an opportunity!**

**Narv'i moonmagic : Thanks for your review and here is your wish fulfilled :)**

**Follows and Favorites: Thank you all! I never thought that anyone would read it!**

**AN: A Word of caution: We are dealing with Its/Harry's escape here! May be a bit violent!**

In the darkness of Its cell It woke up. Pictures had tormented It but now It knew what to do! Her scent still lingered in the air and it filled It with desire and fury! Why wasn't she here?!

"Her...Hermione!" It croaked. It had to get out. It had to get to her. Its eyes focused on the stones where Its chains were fastened to the wall. Although the chains looked rusty they still held strong, infused by their long exposure to magic and insanity inside a prison like Azkaban.

It yanked at the chains and yanked again. Its muscles straining to tear the chains from the wall. Even in the cold dank air of Its cell It started to sweat. Still It was being driven by an almost unholy will to escape and to find HER. Finally with a grinding screak the chains broke close to the stone leaving It panting heavily on the ground.

It cocked Its head and listened for the sounds from outside. Usually there was nothing but from time to time, usually when the Darkness was interrupted by feeding, footsteps and breathing could be heard...just like this time!

The cell door opened to reveal a gruff looking man who carried a small tray with a bowl containing grey goo. He looked around and said:"Here's your food, Pot... Oh SHIIII..." But it was already too late. It had leaped at him and with a bite of Its strong jaws had torn out his throat. It delighted in the fresh flesh and blood. It had never felt that good and invigorated. When it had finished Its meal it was covered in blood and gore but for It it didn't matter. Like a second creature Its hunger reared its head. Different scents and noises of heartbeats filled the floor.

What followed would soon be described as 'The Massacre of Azkaban'. It rampaged through the neighbouring cells and even got to another guard before Its initial hunger had been sated. It ascended the stairs following Her scent and the flow of dank air that still promised fresh air somewhere.

Soon It encountered strange grey cloaked figures. It didn't know what to do with them. They were no 'Two-Legs' but they weren't 'Little Furry Four-Legs' and yet they smelled of power.

One of the cloaks swooped down on It and they wrestled for a long time while a second one was circling close by. It didn't know where to attack the cloak. With the 'Two-Legs' it was easy. Neck, Throat, Stomach...or even enough damage! Here? Many of Its attacks passed through it or just slashed the cloak. Soon It got angry and Its attacks became a flurry of claws and teeth until Its claws grazed over something. It was confused for a moment. The cloak used this to start attacking again after being on the defensive for so long. It became cold and Its thoughts became erratic...even more erratic. Its movement slowed down and the cloak advanced closer and closer.

It lashed out in a desperate move and Its claws closed around the object It had grazed before. It seemed to be a small smooth sphere. The cloaked figure tensed when it felt the claws. With a feral grin It closed Its claws and crushed the sphere. The cloaked figure collapsed to the ground and lay still. Much to Its chagrin the scent of power left the cloak. It turned to the second cloak which had stopped its movement and seemed ready to flee but it was too late. It pounced it and ripped the small sphere from it.

It looked hungrily at the sphere and then crunched it with Its teeth elating on the rush of power It felt.

For quite some time it was dazed by the rush and just huddled in a corner. When It heard steps coming from a nearby staircase it looked up to see two 'Two-Legs' approaching with small wooden sticks in their hand. If It had an understanding of what 'humour' was It would have laughed, but it didn't so it just hissed and leaped at the first figure.

In mid air It collided with a green light and fell into darkness. It wasn't the Darkness that separated Feeding. It was different. Again It saw pictures. 'A small male 'Two-Legs' being beaten by a horselike woman and a whale of a man; the small male entering a train that It had seen before; the male encountering HER; Several fights the male got into;... and finally two pictures It didn't understand: a slightly bigger male, but still the one from before, standing crying over the gaunt body of a young fire haired female; a group of stern looking adult 'Two-Legs' towering over the male and a hammer like thing crashing on a hard surface resulting in a loud bang.'

It regained consciousness, if you want to call it that, lying on the dank stone floor with two 'Two-Legs' standing before It. One was a tall blond female with icy blue eyes and the other was an unwashed ugly old man.

Biding Its time It decided to wait for an opportunity to attack or run. The tall female crouched next to It.

"Shame! When I was younger I always loved his stories. 'Harry Potter and the Troublesome Troll' was always my favourite!"

"Don't let the Boss hear you say that!" The gruff uncouth voice of the man said.

"So what? I'm sure even He doesn't want to anger my aunt, Bellatrix, don't you think?" She said, quieting the man immediately and he nodded.

To soften the ice cold anger the man said:"I will get a body bag and then we can fill out the necessary paperwork...and someone will have to clean up the mess that one caused."

She was having a weird first day in the Auror services and it was turning into a bad one fast. She had joined the Aurors to make her family proud. Doing something so that decent purebloods didn't have to worry. Her mentor was a jerk but you had to endure it. She even had signed up for a position here at Azkaban since those who did it had the best chances of rising in the ranks.

When trouble started she and _Jerry_, Gods she hated that man already, went down to investigate. They encountered a creature... It couldn't have been a human at any point. When it attacked them only her quick reflexes saved them and it dropped down dead. When she looked closer she was shocked to see that it indeed **had** been a human once... Harry Potter...

It had waited long enough It decided. The male had turned its back to It and the female was standing away from It. It jumped up and bit into the male's throat. Even for It it tasted disgusting so It decided to leave it alone. It turned around to look at the female. She started to yell something that didn't make sense to It and green lights flew at It all hitting It in the chest. It shook Itself in annoyance and leapt at her and dragged her to the ground. It crouched over her and hissed at her. Bloody froth dropped on her face. Tears welled up in her face and they made It stop. The wetness on her face reminded It of HER. Before every 'Two-Legs' had been prey or a hindrance but now there was something more. It hissed at her again and disappeared into the darkness of the stairs leaving behind a confused but glad girl.

It left the fortress behind and looked around. Around it there was just water and more water. It sniffed here and there and here again... There! Just barely there but still the faintest trail of HER. It followed it as slowly as necessary until the trail reached a wooden way a short way into the water. Wooden things peacefully bobbed on the water. It sniffed again and stood in front of an empty space... It howled in anger. SHE was gone and HER trail had ended.

A match ignited in the Darkness of Its mind. 'We could use one of the boats!' A voice whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: And the Wizarding World won't know what's in for them!**

**Deadlux: Thank you!**

**Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

A match ignited in the Darkness of Its mind. 'We could use one of the boats!' A voice whispered.

For a moment It was confused. 'We'? What is 'We'? It was a concept It couldn't understand. However It understood the concept of 'boat' once It had made the connection between 'boat' and the wooden things in the large water.

Clumsily It clawed at the ropes that tied the boat to the wooden walkway. It was just about to rip it apart when two 'Two-Legs' appeared in the entrance to the prison. One It recognized. It was the female 'Two-Legs' It had met before. She was still covered in blood where Its froth had dripped on her.

The other one was a tall gaunt female with a wild mess of black hair streaked with silver and an insane look in her eyes. "By the Gods! It IS Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be pleased with us when we bring him to him! Thank you for showing him to me! I will make sure that you are justly rewarded." She exclaimed when her gaze fell on It.

There it was again...'Harry Potter'. What was it It pondered. 'It's us!' The unknown voice whispered again leaving It confused.

Cautiously the two females approached It with their two wooden sticks drawn. It had already encountered those and so It eyed them with distrust. The older female started to say something and It felt power pooling around the tip of the wooden stick but the younger one stopped her. She raised her hands in an harmless way, or at least she hoped it was one. "Harry Potter? Can you understand me?" She asked.

It cocked Its head. Was It supposed to react? It was no threat! It wasn't hungry! And they weren't standing between It and HER. It decided to wait and see what would happen next.

Again the younger one asked:"Harry Potter? Are you there?"

It looked into the eyes of the female and croaked:"I... I... It is Harry Potter?"

Confused she looked at the crouched figure in front of her. 'It?' She thought and a sad realization came to her mind that maybe the boy whose stories she had read as a child and who was famous beyond doubt wasn't there any more and only a hollow shell remained. Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded.

She was about to say something when suddenly yelling could be heard from behind:"DOWN!" But before anyone could react a flurry of green curses flew around, fortunately missing It but unfortunately several of them hit the young woman in the back and she dropped to the ground.

In Its mind several new matches had been struck. It realized that maybe It had a name, Harry Potter, but before that could be confirmed green lights flew around and some hit the female 'Two-Legs' and she stopped moving. The wild haired female cried in anguish and started shooting green lights herself until the newcomers retreated into the safety of the prison.

It...Harry Potter? crawled forward and crouched protectively over the body of the female. It wasn't sure WHY It did it but It did. The wild haired female came and crouched next to them crying and muttering incoherently and without any strength tried to push It off the younger one.

Out of instinct Ha...Harry Potter bowed over the face of the young female. It heaved deeply and a grey mist that smelled of power flowed out of Its mouth and covered her face!

Suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew wide open and her hands grasped in vain for something to hold onto. Her dark haired companion looked shocked and yelled:"Daphne! Daphne, you are alive! How is that possible?" She turned to Harry and thanked It with fresh tears in her eyes:"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I don't know how we ever can repay this debt!"

Harry just stoically looked at her. Inside him two personalities were fighting for supremacy. IT representing an instinctual creature that wanted to feed and find HER. Harry Potter representing... something... Something he had been but could no longer be because that possibility had been erased that many Darknesses ago. For what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, in which the older female had turned to care for her younger companion, they had reached a stalemate in their internal struggle.

Both personalities were circling each other, taxing the other for weakness and strength. A thought crossed both personalities... Find her! Find Hermione! And then they would pay! The one who had betrayed them! The ones who had used them for their own gains! The ones who hadn't listened to them when they had said that they were innocent! The one who was responsible for them not having parents! Both agreed to work together in this. Its instincts and Harry's knowledge, however small that may be, of the world of the 'Two-Legs'!

They crawled forward and crouched next to the two women. Looking expectantly at them Harry opened his mouth and with a raspy voice said:"Find...Her...Hermione!"

Both women looked at each other. The older perked up:"Who?"

With a voice still weak from being recently resurrected:" Hermione, Hermione Granger. A Mu... Muggleborn in our year at Hogwarts!" She quickly corrected herself as she was sure the other word would cause a reaction that would cut her second chance VEERY short!

When she had heard the full name Bellatrix had turned deathly pale. She knew that name. They, that is the Death Eaters, had found her in Northern France. A spy amongst the ranks of Dumbledore had reported that she was hiding there. After that it had been quite easy to follow the delivery owls of the Daily Prophet to Northern France et voilà...there was just one subscription in France! They had planned the raid for this night... For the first time in at least twenty years Bellatrix felt sick for the violence that would follow and the carnage that would definitely follow once Harry learned that Hermione had been tortured and publicly executed...

In panic she looked at them. "We have to go now! The Death Eaters will attack her tomorrow night!" Daphne went from sickly pale to almost white when she too realized what it would mean if they were too late.

With a feral growl Harry and It looked at her and she felt her life passing before her eyes.

Staggering Daphne got on her feet and looked to Harry:"It's ok! We will find her and we will save her!"

They prepared a boat and left the prison island. After they had left several journalists came to the island and wrote what they saw and witnesses told them, a massacre at Azkaban and Harry Potter missing.

The journey with the boat took several hours. They couldn't apparate because when the construction for Azkaban and the reconstruction into a prison had begun the architects had made sure that there was a long corridor of Wards that prevented Apparition.

When they arrived in Northern England they all had to rest for a few hours and when they awoke it was almost time to leave for Northern France, so Bellatrix grabbed both of them and turned on the spot. They disappeared from the island. In the cover of the dusk they appeared in the hillside close to the ocean. When they landed Harry jumped back from the two women and hissed at them. Harry hadn't been in the Wizarding World long enough to learn about 'Apparating' and how unpleasant it could be. Daphne crouched next to him and tried to sooth them but they relaxed only slowly.

They crawled closer towards the location when they saw several hooded figures approaching a small cottage.

Bellatrix as a Death Eater herself knew what the others would do during their attack. First they would set up Anti-Apparition-Wards to cut off this way of escape. Then they would most likely start attacking the house or directly setting it on fire to smoke the inhabitants out. After they were in the open the "real fun" would begin. Different kinds of torture, either by curse or by hand and a long painful death.

She turned to Harry and Daphne:" They will most likely have already set up the Anti-Apparition-Wards but that works in our favour too, if we can surprise them. Most of them are pretty weak. They draw their advantage from their superior numbers. I think it would be a bad idea if we were to somehow warn Hermione. I'm not one of the Good Guys. I don't think Daphne knew her that well and you... I don't know!"

Harry and It were getting restless. They were wasting time. There was prey that wanted to hurt HER! They briefly nodded to Bellatrix and Daphne and then they crawled away to hunt them. Behind them they could hear the groan of the older one but they ignored it.

Bellatrix wanted to follow Harry and get him back to work on a plan but Daphne held her back. "Aunt, please! Let him go! Today I saw him getting hit by three Killing Curses! He resurrected me! He killed two Dementors and I mean killed not driven away! I think he will be fine."

In the distance they could hear the beginning of screams. It wasn't the scream of a lonely girl suddenly being surrounded by Death Eaters but the sound of a predator who suddenly realizes that he has become prey.

It and Harry tore through the ranks of the Death Eaters, not bothering to check whether they were dead or alive. There would be time for feasting later. Some tried to put up a fight but they soon saw that their most useful spell, the Avada Kedavra, didn't seem to work. They tried Blasting Hexes. They worked. They threw Harry out of balance and knocked him back several meters. With a crack he landed on a rock. On his arm two bone fragments had pierced through the papery skin but they just shrugged and attacked with new vigour.

That was the moment several of the weaker minded Death Eaters tried to flee, only to realize that they had put up wards. They turned, dropped their wands and ran for their lives. One ran up the hill where Bellatrix and Daphne were hiding. When he saw them he slowed down.

"Madame Lestrange! I didn't know you were joining us today. There is a monster attacking us! You need to help us!"

Bellatrix looked him up and down:"I know there is a monster down there! I personally lead it here. You were about to commit the biggest mistake of your life when you decided to attack that girl down there."

The Death Eater looked at her in confusion:"I don't understand? What do you mean, you lead it here?"

"Are you really that stupid? I, Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, lead this 'monster' here to defend the Muggleborn in that cottage there! By the way, today is your lucky day! I will let you live. You will go to the Dark Lord and you will tell him that I quit his services! Tell him that Harry Potter has returned and will fight anyone that stands between him and HER!"

The confusion in the eyes of the Death Eater turned into anger:"Are you insane?"

"Now, now! Don't be rude. Everybody knows that I am quite insane! But what I told you just now is the truth." With that she drew her wand pointed it at the Death Eater and with a Bone Shattering Curse destroyed both his knees making him fall to the ground. "Now you may go!" she cackled.

Hermione sat in her cottage. It must have been the fifth pot of tea after she had read the news. Still she couldn't believe it. Harry had escaped Azkaban and most likely had slaughtered several people and two Dementors. Ok to be completely honest she didn't mind the Dementors because they were vile creatures.

She wondered what had made the change in Harry. Was it something one of them said? Was it one of them? Had he somehow recognized her and wanted to find her?... No that was ridiculous! Her pondering was interrupted when several warning signs at the same time started sounding the alarm. It was a combination of Muggle alarm systems and Magical Wards.

She grabbed her wand and wanted to apparate away but to her horror it didn't work. She cowered below one window and peeked over the ledge. Several hooded figures were approaching her house. She grabbed her wand tighter and mentally prepared for the coming fight. She closed her eyes and prayed to every deity she could name and every other that wanted to listen to her.

"I'm sorry Harry for not being there when you needed me!" She whispered and prepared to die. That was when the screaming started. She looked around in confusion. She didn't hurt, so it couldn't be her that was screaming. Carefully she looked out of the window. The hooded figures had mostly turned around and started casting spells way from her house and there was a smaller shadow that was jumping between the Death Eaters and was tackling them to the ground.

Then there was silence.

A shuffling sound close to her house and with a slight creak the door slid open...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: Thank you! But I will try to limit the people Harry trusts / that trust Harry.**

**Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

A shuffling sound close to her house and with a slight creak the door slid open...

Hermione sat in her room hiding. She had heard the door creak open and was dreading who or what would come for her. She heard the shuffling steps of something crawling towards her. Carefully she peeked around the corner.

There at the other side of the floor a creature was crouching and sniffing the air. Immediately she shot back and gripped her wand tighter. Silently she wept. The steps got closer and closer until she could hear its heavy breathing.

Suddenly the creature was next to her and in the light of the fireplace she saw what it was. It was the bloodied form of Harry or at least the creature he had become. Its gaze fell upon her and Hermione was sure that it would be the last thing she ever saw.

Slowly it advanced but instead of attacking her it stopped and looked at her.

"Her...Hermione?" It croaked. Confused she looked at him. Was he taking to her or was it just a sound it...he...it had heard in its cell?

"Y..yes?" She cautiously asked wondering about herself. Its face contorted into a happy grin which was an even scarier sight. Its opened cheeks twisted revealing sharp and yellowed fangs.

"Hermione!" It croaked again and approached her even closer making her flinch in fear. "Stay away from me!" She gasped making the creature stop.

"Hermione... It...it is me! H...Ha... Harry Potter!?"

"No...no.. You can't be! Harry Potter was a gentle soul that died in the depths of Azkaban prison!"

"It is us...me...we...us!" The creature said. "We protected you from bad 'Two-Legs'."

Even in a situation that was as freaky as this Hermione was confused. 'Two-Legs?' She wondered.

"It...is really us, Harry Potter! We met in train and fought ugly beast."

Realization hit Hermione hard.

'THIS creature was really Harry... That is more than just the hollow shell of his body! Some of his memories must still be in there!'

"Harry?" She whispered as new tears made her voice break.

Harry nodded. In him It was getting restless. There SHE was but SHE didn't recognize them. Why? It cocked Its head as they heard noises from outside coming closer. It sniffed but it was just the older and the younger females.

Bellatrix and Daphne were slowly entering Hermione's house as not to disturb anyone which would most likely cause some unwanted reactions. But the moment the both of them entered the room where Harry and Hermione were Hermione jumped up in fear.

Hermione saw two new robed figures enter the room. One was a young woman that looked vaguely familiar to her, clad in the Auror robes of Azkaban and the other one was an older woman... Oh No! It was Bellatrix Lestrange!

Hermione jumped up and over a nearby table, pushed it over to use it as a makeshift cover. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Leave, Bitch! You are not welcome here!" She yelled with a surprisingly strong voice.

Confused Harry looked at the table, then back at Bellatrix and then back at Hermione.

"Hermione? She good 'Two-Legs'! She he..help!" He said.

"He is right, Hermione! Harry saved me and we are in his debt." Daphne gently said.

"No, the Harry I knew wouldn't help any Death Eaters! This is just a ruse to get me out of cover!" Hermione yelled, pointed her wand over the barrier and blindly shot several spells in their direction.

Harry crossed around the overthrown table and looked Hermione deeply in the eyes. She was only able to resist his gaze for a moment before her body went limb and she started to sob madly dropping her wand in the process.

"All good, Hermione! No bad 'Two-Legs'! You save now!" Harry softly said.

Finally Hermione really relaxed. She threw her arms around him and sobbed until she ran out of tears. Bellatrix and Daphne stood in some distance and did not approach.

"How?" Hermione got out between two sobs.

"I was killed by a stray Killing Curse! Hit me straight in the back. Instead of entering the Pearly Gates or some other place I felt my life returning and in a shock I was back on Azkaban Island and Harry was staring right down on me." Daphne explained while Harry nodded his agreement.

"And what about her?" Hermione asked.

"She is my aunt once removed or something. I never got the whole bloodline family tree business. As it is with many purebloods at one point or the other our lines mixed and I've always called her aunt and so it stuck."

"When Daphne died I was devastated but he, Harry, brought her back. That is why I will always be indebted to him." Bellatrix added.

Hermione turned to Harry:"You can't trust them! They work for the Dark Lord and the Ministry." She whispered urgently.

"She has ... power. She...can...help." Harry croaked feeling his voice getting a bit stronger now that he had started using it a bit more often.

An hour later Hermione had recovered enough and accepted the situation that she started to get up and cleaned the room.

"What do you want to do now, Harry?" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

They pondered the question for a moment. What DID they want? Make sure that SHE was save.

"Save you! Here not save! They know! Make them pay for pain! But now rest!"

Fortunately the Death Eaters didn't return that night and so they all woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed. As Hermione was preparing breakfast, just to distract herself from what had happened the night before, Harry crouched next to her and eyed the food sceptically. He had got to know two different kinds of food. The grey goo they had brought at Azkaban and human flesh...and that didn't look like either.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Ahm... I believe he is working for the Ministry now. He got a recommendation when he cooperated with them after... You know...! He is going to marry some stupid pureblood bint soon, no offence meant!" Hermione answered looking apologetically at Daphne and Bellatrix.

"No offence taken!" Both said.

"You know, I find it fascinating that you are so accepting of us! I mean we didn't talk much at Hogwarts, with you being a Muggleborn and in Gryffindor and Me being a pureblood and from Slytherin. And my Aunt is the Dark Lords' butcher and right hand man...woman!"

"I still believe that you are the wrong sort of people for Harry to be associated with but I came to the realization that we, that is Dumbledore and his friends, have committed a much more worse crime against Harry by letting him rot in this hellhole and I think the only way to at least partially make it up is to trust Harry and since he trusts you..."

She let her answer linger to show that she was still weary of them.

"We hunt Ron!" Harry declared.

"NO! Harry you can't just go around killing people!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I protect. Make save! He betrayed you! He hurt you! He will pay!" Harry said sliding back into a more animalistic way of speaking as It was taking back part of the control.

Ronald Weasley, first truly successful member of the Weasley family in over a century, was having a bad time. Since the animal that had slaughtered his little innocent sister in cold blood had escaped from prison, the Ministry had ordered double and triple shifts. He hadn't slept in three days. Fortunately his lovely wife-to-be was out of the country to negotiate treaties with different countries, so at least she was spared the trouble.

For the first time they had sent him home to get a good night's sleep and to get a shower...or two... . His flat lay in darkness as he returned. He sorely missed the comfort of his fiancé. He came to a sudden stop when he realized that something was wrong.

He looked around and ignited his wand. There on the arm chair where he usually sat in the evening sat a creature.

Like a hunting undead bird-of-prey Harry sat crouched on the chair, ready to swoop down on an unsuspecting mouse or other rodent. In their mind Harry had receded control to let the instincts of It take over.

"Hello, Ron!" It screeched.

"Harry! So you have found me... Good! Now I can put you down like the rabid animal that you are and my little sister can get some justice!"

Ron immediately started casting every legal and some illegal spells, illegal during the former Ministry's reign that is.

Harry and It dodged, leaped and clawed their way to Ron. The battle that followed was fierce and both suffered heavy injuries.

But soon Ron began to tire and so pure hate overcame a lifetime of jealousy and mislead feeling of injustice. Before they killed Ron Harry took back a bit of control from It and whispered in Ron's ear:

"I never killed her! I barely even knew her!"

When the Aurors came to the Weasley Residence in the morning they were only able to find the mangled corpse of Ronald Weasley riveted into the wall by raw power. His left sleeve was ripped off to reveal the silver lined tattoo of the Dark Mark showing Ron's sins of being an Inner Circle member of the Death Eaters to all the world. But since the Ministry and the press was run by Voldemort and his followers nothing much happened.

The headline that morning talked about a vicious attack on an upstanding member of society!

Hermione sat in her cottage waiting for Harry to return. She wasn't sure where Daphne and Bellatrix were. She still shuddered at the thought of living with HER under the same roof.

The door opened and revealed the limping form of Harry. Immediately she sprang into action, took him to the bathroom and started cleaning him. Now she had the first opportunity to take a look at him in better light than the torches and ignited wands in the prison cell.

She teared up when she saw that his body was covered in scars. Some were self-inflicted, some looked like whip marks and some looked even older.

"Harry, what happened to you?"

"Wardens... D...Dur... ..."

"Dursleys?" Hermione gasped.

Harry just nodded.

For the first time Hermione felt a wave of hate rushing over her.

When they had convicted Harry she had felt sorrow. When Voldemort had taken over she had felt fear. But now?

She took further care of Harry until he fell into a fitful sleep. She returned to her kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea when a familiar looking Owl tapped on her window.

She opened the window and took the letter.

'Hermione,

We need to talk! I believe that Harry has escaped to come for you! The death of Ronald is proof enough for me! Be careful, please! I beg you!

I will come for you tomorrow and get you to a save location!

Albus'

In fear Hermione shook her head. This was all wrong! How did Dumbledore know about Ron?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: I think he is! He is just unsure how Hermione will react!**

**Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

Harry woke when he heard a faint ***plop*** outside. They had had a very nice dream. In it They and Hermione had stood on a smoking pile of dead bodies belonging to their foes.

What had made the dream even more pleasurable was the fact that Hermione didn't seem to be afraid or disgusted but seemed to enjoy herself.

So it was with annoyance that Harry and It woke up. They knew that Hermione wouldn't like the image...yet.

Crawling through the dim light of twilight Harry heard voices outside. One was Hermione and one was... The old man in the cell! What was his name again? A... Albus!

They didn't like him.

Having read the letter Hermione had fallen into a fitful sleep that was filled with dreadful images. She killing the Dursleys for what they had done to Harry. She tearing through rows of former friends. She standing on the border of the Forbidden Forest smiling at the smouldering ruins of the once proud castle of Hogwarts and always Harry stood or crouched next to her and seemed to be proud of something...or was it proud of HER?

What made the dreams even more terrifying was the fact that she didn't wake up feeling nauseous or sick, but elated and full of energy as if she were able to do exactly what she had dreamed about!

'What is wrong with you?' She asked herself yet again as the light of the new day crept over the horizon. Was it Harry's influence? Was Dumbledore right? Was Harry really evil? Or were it Bellatrix and Daphne who had cursed her?

She decided there and then that she couldn't sleep any more and went and made herself a cup of tea.

She sat on the front porch and watched the sun rise when she heard the ***plop*** of someone apparating. In alarm she drew her wand but when she saw that it was Dumbledore and two members of the Order she relaxed a bit.

With a nod she greeted them. "Albus!"

"Ah, Hermione. Good to see you are already awake and in good health! I was afraid that either Harry or the Death Eaters would come for you before I could arrive here! But I am glad that I was early enough!" Dumbledore said with a benign smile.

Involuntarily Hermione had to shudder. Something felt wrong.

"Actually, Albus, you are quite too late! The Death Eaters attacked two days ago and if it hadn't been for Harry you would probably only find ruins here!"

Dumbledore had gone deathly pale. "He has been here? Where did he go? I have to find him!"

"He is still here! And before you ask he has behaved himself! While we are at it: care to tell me how it can be that Harry's guardians, the Dursleys, were able to hurt him? I have seen the scars so don't try to deny it!" Hermione said feeling anger rise when she thought about what she had seen last night.

"Hermione it had to be! I had to send him to the Dursleys! They are the only family he has left. During that time we couldn't trust anyone from the Wizarding World!"

Before Hermione could react in outrage a dark shade flew past her and pinned Dumbledore to the ground. The Order members stood in shock.

A second later her eyes had tracked the movement to see that it was Harry who sat crouched on Dumbledore's chest.

"YOU... You knew!"Harry rasped. 'Or was it It?' Hermione wondered.

"You knew and sent us anyway!"

"Harry, my boy! I can assure you that I didn't know that they would hurt you! Did I know you would have a harder time? Yes, but it was a necessary sacrifice!"

Inside him Harry had lost the battle for control with It. It raised Its claws to kill the old man.

"No!" Hermione yelled, although she immediately felt the pang of a missed opportunity.

HER voice was enough to distract It for a split second and so Its strike missed.

The two Order guards reacted violently and started casting curses at Harry. Many hit him but they were just minor distractions. In a flurry he leaped from one to the other and killed them quickly but still it was very messy.

Instead of chiding or stopping him Hermione just stood there and watched what was happening. She kind of liked Harry's grace when he leaped from one opponent to the next. 'Like a cat! Like an undead cat!' Hermione thought. 'When have you gotten so bloodthirsty?' She wondered.

In the end only Dumbledore was left standing alive. Harry started stalking him until Dumbledore stumbled over a root and fell to the ground. Harry crouched over the fallen man and hissed menacingly at him. They still knew that Hermione had some kind of attachment to the old man. They didn't like it but it would push HER away from Them if They were to kill him now.

They got up from Dumbledore, who felt lucky to be alive, but turned back to him.

"Leave! Leave and never come back!" They screeched.

"I think Harry is right, Albus! You should leave! For now I can keep Harry from killing you! But I think that is because I'm not yet ready to accept that or to even think about doing it myself! Right now, I feel ashamed to be associated with you! At least the Death Eaters have the decency of not pretending to be something they are not!" Hermione said with venom in her voice while wondering where THIS was coming from.

Dumbledore looked shocked between Harry and Hermione. Somehow everything was falling apart. Of course it had been bad luck that Harry had been sent to Azkaban but he, Albus, could make use of that too! But now... Harry had turned into a monster and had somehow convinced Hermione to join him!

He scrambled backwards and onto his feet and was about to apparate away when he felt something had changed. He looked at it closer and to his horror he saw that the larger part of his beard had been severed by Harry's claw.

Harry had turned his head to Hermione. Her words had made Their day! It had showed Them that Hermione was close. Soon she would accept Them and Their way.

Snarling Harry waited until Dumbledore had apparated away. Then he turned around and in a swift motion got up on his legs and tried to move like a 'Two-Legs'. It hurt them, since they weren't used to move like that, but They were sure that it would help Them to pull Hermione closer to Them.

Soon they all would form a new faction.

It wouldn't be Light or Dark! They both had proven that they were misguided. They hid behind their rules and 'proper conduct', when there was only one rule: 'Survival of the Fittest! The new world would be one based on strength, will and instinct! They would scorch the land and the order of old would lie in ruins.

"Than... Thank you Hermione! We know you are not ready, but you will soon be!"

"Harry, I don't know if I ever will be ready to do what you have done!"

"We smelled your anger! We have smelled your desire to hunt and hurt!

"Harry you talk about me going dark! I can't do that!"

"We ARE dark! We were born in it! We were born out of it! We will do what is necessary. You can too! Just let your instincts free. We will train you!"

In a trance Hermione was only able to nod. In her mind a small seed had grown. It feasted on all the times she had been bullied for being the bookish girl she was. The times she had desired friends but everyone had ignored her. The many times Draco had mocked her!

She would do what was necessary and get her revenge. She steeled her expression and they both entered the house.

Inside Bellatrix and Daphne sat hidden and had listened to every word that had been spoken. Nevertheless they jumped back when an upright Harry entered the house.

With a look that made both women feel like the proverbial rodent staring into the eyes of the apex predator Harry commanded them:" Train her! She needs to be able to defend herself!"

Hermione gulped when she saw the ferocious grin Bellatrix and even Daphne showed.

The three women spent the rest of the morning until late noon with training.

Hermione knew most of the spells they taught her in theory but that was it. So she had her problems with many spells and Bellatrix was an unforgiving teacher. Her preferred method of punishing a mistake was the use of the Cruciatus Curse.

The first time she had used the spell on Hermione out of habit she had fearfully looked over her shoulder to see if Harry was going to attack her for hurting Hermione, but he didn't. Harry had crawled around the cottage deep in thought.

The more the day progressed the better Hermione got. it had helped her when she remembered the feelings she had felt in and after her dreams that night.

At noon the other two women came over to an exhausted Hermione and hugged and congratulated her on her progress.

What made her day even better was the moment when Harry came over and hugged her too.

"I think I'm going to see things your way!" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear making him smile an evil grin.

"Good! You will need it." Then he turned to the other two women. "We go back home! We need an army!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: ****And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him!**

**Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

They apparated to England not bothering with disguises or other ways to hide their identities. They separated on different errants. Daphne and Harry apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole. Bellatrix went to cash in some favours to maybe gain some new allies and Hermione apparated to meet with an old friend and potential ally. That the friend was a male 'Two-Legs' didn't sit well with Harry and It.

Neville Longbottom sat in his office deep in thought. 'Office' was a rather grand term when in fact it was just a small desk cluttered with notes on his current research and ideas for further testing.

Neville had expanded his families fortune by quite a margin by hybridizing several plants needed for potions or other magical purposes.

He had watched the rise of the Death Eaters in apathy. He didn't care for politics and who bribed who to gain power over whoever. It had all started after his second year at Hogwarts. The moment Dumbledore had done nothing to save Harry Potter Neville was sure that the light was doomed. When his Granny had died some time later due to the shock of her idol's inaction, Neville had made it his mission to align himself more neutrally. He had accepted some contracts with families like the Malfoys and the Notts.

When the Dark Lord proclaimed his return publicly Neville had made sure to stay out of trouble. His sole interest had always belonged to his plants and his success had proven him right.

He looked up, ripped from his line of thought of interbreeding a Chinese Snapdragon with Soothing Poppy to create a cheaper way to treat burns.

His wards had chimed telling him that someone was approaching his house. With a slightly irritated look to his wall clock he got up and went to open the door.

"What do you want? It is rather late!" He said a bit gruffly not noticing who was standing in front of him.

"Hello Neville! We need to talk!" Hermione said.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? It is much too dangerous to be seen here in England!"

"I know but I am protected AND something has changed and it will further change the face of Magical Britain! But that is something we should discuss somewhere saver! May I enter?"

"Of course you may!"

They entered and went to the living room (also covered in notes and barely a spot left to sit). Neville went to the kitchen and returned with two steaming cups of tea.

"So, Hermione, what brings you to the lion's den or the snakes' pit?"

"A few days ago my house has been attacked by Death Eaters but I was saved by someone I didn't know still lived!"

"Merlin's beard! Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you! I'm quite all right. My saviour was Harry!"

Neville was shocked beyond belief. It took almost a minute until he was able to speak again.

"Ha... Harry? Harry Potter? Little boy, couldn't hurt a fly but still was sentenced to Azkaban for life because of Ginevra's death?"

"Yes! But I wouldn't tell that to his face! He has changed over the last few years."

"I can imagine that! What do you want from me? Sorry for being so blunt here, but I suppose this isn't just a casual visit!" Neville said steeling his expression.

"Yes, Neville, you are right! This isn't a casual visit. I... That is Harry wants you to join his cause!"

"Join him? How? Why? For what? Hermione you have to believe me when I tell you that his incarceration had shocked me and my Granny. I have since then aligned my name a bit more in the middle. I have even fulfilled contracts with the Malfoys!"

"Neville, calm down! So have I thanks to Harry! I have severed my ties to Dumbledore!

And don't let me start about Harry! Please!" She begged.

"Neville, Harry has gone dark and I think I am well on my way there too. I just want to live in peace but I will never be able to do so as long as Dumbledore leads the Light and You-Know-Who leads the Dark. They both like their power too much and will never change anything."

"You? Dark? I can't believe that!" Neville said incredulously.

"Sure it is a bit hard to believe but if you come with me, at least for a few days, I can prove it to you!"

"What's in it for me?"

"You can get revenge on Dumbledore for doing nothing! You can help change the world! And there is one more thing Harry can help you with..." Hermione trailed off leaving Neville curious.

"I have a witness that claims that Harry can restore the soul into a body that has been hit by a Killing Curse..."

Neville's eyes widened in shock. "You mean... You mean that maybe he could help me with my parents?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I believe so. But for that you will have to join Harry!"

"You know Hermione, that is called blackmail!"

"Nope! Just giving you a STRONG incentive!" Hermione laughed.

"Fine! But if I don't like what I am seeing or when I get the impression that you are trying to cross me I will leave and tell everything to the Light **and** the Dark!"

"I would call you insane if you wouldn't do that! However there is one thing that hadn't changed in Harry! He is still straight like an arrow and I have reasons to believe that he doesn't even know the word 'Betrayal'!"

"Ok, let's do it before I change my mind again."

They got up and Neville went to his chamber to change his clothes. Meanwhile Hermione looked at the notes out of curiosity. Several things she saw would be ground breaking, however many theories or ideas were only half finished at most.

"You know, Neville, I like your theory on the Hybrid of Wormwood and Poison Ivy, however I think it would work better if you added an interim stage of Poison Ivy with Deadly Nightshade!"

"God damnit! I knew there was something missing but I think that may work!" Neville yelled through the closed door.

"Can you please note that down and put it on top of my desk, please?"

"Sure!" Hermione replied.

Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Neville had packed a few things that may come in handy.

Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and together they apparated away.

They reappeared on a small hill overlooking a lush valley that Neville recognised.

"What are we doing in Ottery St. Catchpole? I thought you had severed your ties to Dumbledore!"

"Oh, yes, I HAVE severed the ties, but I think Harry wants to send a message! Before we meet with him there is something I want you to know. Harry has changed in more ways that psychological. During his imprisonment he has scratched and bitten himself and sort of transformed a bit."

"Mmh... Can't be that bad!" Neville shrugged it off.

Harry and It nervously walked back and forth where they were supposed to meet. It had been easy for Them to send Bellatrix and Daphne on their respective errands. However it had been almost impossible for Them to send Hermione away... Alone! To a foreign MALE 'Two-Legs'. Only Hermione's reassurance that they knew 'Neville' and that she would return soon prevented Them from following her or forbidding her from going.

They perked up when They saw two figures coming over the hill. The wind blew a well known scent to Them. HER scent. The other one was familiar. It smelled of earth, plants and fertilizer. Hermione had been right They knew that smell. The origin was unknown but still familiar.

"Harry! I'm back and this is Neville!" Hermione greeted Them.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you again!" Neville whispered trying to suppress his shock at seeing Harry for the first time in five years.

They looked at Neville and sniffed at him. Unseen by Them Neville cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who tried to calm Neville down.

They all heard a ***plop*** nearby and turned around. Harry and Hermione relaxed when they saw that it was Bellatrix. Neville however reacted badly. He immediately drew his wand and was about to fire every spell he knew at her when he was stopped by Harry.

"No! She good! She our side!" Harry growled.

"No! I'm out! I will NEVER help HER!" Neville spat. "She has tortured my parents into insanity! She is the most loyal follower of You-Know-Who!"

"No, I'm not! Or I'm not any more! I now only follow Harry here! And your parents... I'm sorry to stop your hate short but THAT hasn't been me! Although at that time I would have given almost anything to have been the one to do it." Bellatrix said without remorse. "At that time I wasn't even in England! I was in Germany trying to discover some secrets of Grindlewald!"

"LIAR!" Neville screamed. "I have seen your trial! I have seen the memories! You just sat there and cackled at every accusation and never tried to defend yourself!"

"Yes, I was on trial. Yes, I just sat there! Why should I have tried to defend myself? They had enough on me to sentence me for life anyway! At that time I was fiercely loyal to the Dark Lord. Although I knew he had been defeated just a few days prior I knew that he would return and then he would get me out and reward me for staying loyal to him!"

"And then, pray tell me, who tortured my parents? TELL ME!" Neville yelled trying to get past Harry.

"We... We didn't know! It hadn't been one of us, or he or she would have been received as royalty amongst our ranks! If it helps your mind I will swear a Wizarding Oath!"

Neville nodded hoping she had lied and would just drop dead.

"I, Bellatrix Lestrange, swear on my life and Magic that I didn't torture Neville Longbottom's parents! This I swear!" Bellatrix proclaimed and with a slight flash Magic had accepted her oath.

For a moment they stood there in silence waiting for something to happen. After a minute had passed and nothing had happened Neville dropped to his knees sobbing madly.

Hermione crouched next to him and hugged him. For a moment It wanted to wrestle control from Harry to stop that from happening but Harry barely stayed in control. However both were sure: THAT would have to stop! They were the only ones Hermione should be allowed to hug and the only ones Hermione should WANT to hug.

"Hey, Neville, who showed you the memory? Was your Grandmother in attendance of Bellatrix' trial?" Hermione gently asked.

"No, she was at my parents' bed in St. Mungos at the time. The healers still thought they could restore them. Dumbledore showed me his memory a few years ago. He must have showed them to my Granny because it was the same story she told me." Neville told her between sobs.

"See! There's the problem! You and your Granny were played by a mastermind. What better way to grow and care for your hate than to give it a clear target that would grow and poison your mind. It could have been a rogue Death Eater or someone entirely different!"

Neville was only able to nod dreading the implied notion in her argument. He had been Grey most of his life but still he held some regard for the Light for being what they were and that they held on to their believes. The idea that one of them could use something like that was impossible.

"We have to finish business here and be on our way!" Harry hissed still stumbling over longer words.

"What do you want to do here, Harry?" Bellatrix inquired.

"The Wea... Weasleys blame me for Ginny's death! They never stood up for me! They sided with Dumbledore! They will pay!"

With that Harry turned around sniffed the air and crawled away from the others. He didn't turn around to see if they followed him or not.

They came to a wrought iron gate separating the cemetery. Here Daphne was waiting for them.

Harry looked at her expectantly.

"I have found it." She said and led Harry and his entourage to a small grave at the far side of the cemetery.

He small headstone said:

Here lies Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Daughter, Sister, Friend!

Harry crouched over the grave and started to heave until thick grey mist started to run between his fangs and oozed into the soil.

No one dared to interrupt the eerie silence.

They stood there in the pale light of the moon and waited. After a few minutes of waiting they heard a shovelling sound coming from the grave.

Soon a small hill of earth appeared in the surface and then a gnarled hand broke through. For a moment it searched blindly until it found something it could grab. It found some roots and a bushel of grass and started pulling. The earth broke and revealed the form of Ginevra Weasley.

Her body had deteriorated in the time she had been dead. Her skin had rotted and was a sickly grey.

Neville looked as if he was going to be sick and had clasped his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream. Daphne Greengrass, although shocked herself, went over to him and gently lay her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She wasn't sure why she was doing it but she did it anyway and the look of relieve in Neville's face was reason enough.

"It's ok, Neville! I know that it is hard to understand and it is shocking but believe me, it is for the betterment of the Wizarding World. It is not about blood and heritage! It is just about power and those too weak to grasp it. The Wizarding World has gone lazy. No one really wants to change anything. Dumbledore? As long as he is adored he won't do anything! You-Know-Who? His faction was already in power when he first ascended to power!" Daphne whispered to Neville, while he just bleakly nodded.

Hermione looked almost apathetically at what was happening here. She wasn't that shocked. She had heard of Inferi before and had read the story of the Three Brothers and in her first year at Hogwarts she had gotten pretty close to the Philosophers' Stone. So she was familiar with the concept of ressurrection. In fact the major part of her brain wondered how Harry was doing it and what the limits of this ability were.

Bellatrix witnessed the ability for the second time. Again she felt relieve that Harry had done it to her niece and that it hadn't changed her. She looked over to her and a smile crept on her face. Of course Neville Longbottom wouldn't have been her first choice for her niece but at least he was a pureblood. The Inferius? Her former Lord had used them often enough!

Harry ignored the resurrected corpse of Ginny Weasley and jumped on a large old headstone and started spewing grey mist over the cemetery. They still weren't sure what and how They were doing it but it worked. Soon several graves broke open and corpses in different stages of decay stumbled forward.

Harry panted heavily. This had left him utterly exhausted and he would soon have to feast.

'Maybe on one of those tasty cloaks!' It chipped in and Harry wholeheartedly agreed. But first they would have to send a message.

Harry looked at his entourage and the horde of Inferi and then turned around and left the cemetery.

Meanwhile at the Burrow

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the gathered members of his Order of the Phoenix. He had cut his severed beard into a more practical form. His gaze passed over the members. They were few in numbers but well placed. It had been that way in the first war but this time several important members were missing. Some had been killed, some had turned out to be traitors or had been turned.

He addressed them:"I have come here with sad news. I have visited Hermione in her hiding place. It seems as if she has been attacked by Death Eaters. She has survived this attack unscathed but there is a horrible reason for that. She has been protected by Harry Potter.

As you know there has been made an attempt to rescue him but we discovered that he had turned into a monstrous creature. It seems that he has escaped to get to Hermione. I must admit that at first I thought he wanted to kill her but the truth is even more terrible. Hermione Granger has turned dark!"

Dumbledore let the last words linger as every member of the Order gasped in shock.

Molly Weasley got up. "I want them dead! Both of them! They killed my baby. He may have been misguided but he is still my baby!" Having spent her energy she almost collapsed back to her seat to be comforted by her husband.

Dumbledore sadly nodded. "Although I usually do not condone acts like that but I think in this case it isn't murder but an act of mercy!"

Dumbledore had to hide a grin when he saw that the members all nodded their heads. They were eating out of his hands. Soon it would be time to change the Wizarding World for the 'Greater Good'! Of course not all of them would live to witness the birth of the New World but that was a sacrifice he needed to make.

The Order was starting to make plans for an attack on Hermione's house the next night when they were interrupted by a loud bump at the front door. Several Order members jumped. Molly Weasley slowly got up and went to open the door. It was after all her house.

In front of the door stood a young woman. At first Molly didn't recognise her but when the light from the corridor fell on her Molly realised that it was Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? It is much too dangerous for you to be in England!" Molly tried to lure Hermione in. It would be much easier to have her come in willingly and then... she would disappear.

"Molly, please! Stop it! Don't believe for one second that it would be that easy to get me into your house. I know that Dumbledore has most likely told you what he saw at my house."

Molly's expression hardened. "Then come in! We can do it the easy way or the hard way!"

"Ts ts ts, Molly! You are mistaken here! There is only the hard way!" Hermione slowly raised her left hand. Molly looked at her in confusion but it soon changed to horror.

The raised left hand had been the signal. The horde of Inferi leaped through the wards and over the fence surrounding the Burrow.

Hermione used the moment of distraction and let her own wand slide close to her hand.

"So you HAVE turned dark! But you came to the wrong witch. I'm more than capable to defeat you! ARTHUR! ALBUS! We are under attack!" Molly screamed the last words.

Before Molly could react any further Hermione had drawn her wand and blasted Molly through her corridor.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" With that she retreated to a position that was a bit more defensible.

They let the Inferi do most of the work. They started to rip and smash at parts of the wall and at the windows.

It took the Order some time to react but when they did they were effective. It seemed that Dumbledore had taught them several fire spells. The Inferi were mostly distraction and to shock the enemies moral. Nevertheless they caused enough damage. One member was petrified when she first saw one rotten corpse crash into the living room and so her reaction came to late. The Inferius had grabbed her and killed her easily.

Then the Order made its first critical error. They retreated up the stairs. Usually that is a better strategy but in this case they effectively cut off their own escape route. The Inferi started to swarm through the lower floor.

Harry, Hermione, Bellatrix, Daphne and Neville walked through the debris that once had been the Weasleys' kitchen.

With a feral grin Harry looked around. For Hermione it was clear that 'It' had taken over completely for now. So there was no way to negotiate with Them... Not that she wanted to. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Neville once wanted to make an attempt but Daphne's firm grip and her barely nodded 'No' stopped him from doing so. Hermione had to smile. He would come to them soon enough.

Harry cowered at the landing of the stairs and looked up. As an answer three red spells flew down at him. Harry looked at the humbling corpse of Ginny Weasley and with a hissed command it started to move up the stairs.

At first it seemed as if the Order members hadn't realised that it was another Inferius because they still sent red spells at her but then they heard Molly scream.

"STOP! That is my girl! Stop hurting her!"

"Molly, that is just an Inferius! It isn't your daughter!" Albus tried to calm Molly but it didn't work.

Then Ginny had reached the upper landing. "Hello, mother!" She croaked.

"See! She still recognises me!" Molly cooed and started walking forward.

The group below couldn't see what was happening but soon they heard a loud snap and something heavy dropping to the floor. In response to that several hexes were cast.

There and then Harry decided that They had waited long enough. He ran up the stairs and started raging like a Berserker among the few Order members. Soon only Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore were the last remaining people.

Harry wanted to attack them too but he felt weak... Too weak. He stumbled forward but a small Blasting Hex sent him flying into a wall. Almost unconscious he slipped down and remained lying in a pile.

Dumbledore went over to him raising his wand prepared to finish it once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I'm so terribly sorry Lily, James! Avada Kedavra!" He said with a tear in his eyes. The green light of the Killing Curse hit Harry straight in the chest.

With a sigh of relieve Dumbledore turned around and walked towards Kingsley who had started to check if anyone else was still alive.

Having heard what had happened upstairs Hermione and the others ran upstairs to help Harry. Once they were able to they started casting spell after spell to push the two men backwards.

Being severely outnumbered and realising that one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange made them flee. Soon they found a spot where the wards surrounding the Burrow had already started to collapse and attempted to apparate away. The last thing Dumbledore saw before they were gone would haunt him for the rest of his days. On the far side of the floor the supposed corpse of Harry got up and with the last bit of energy leaped forward and lashed out at him.

The pain was incredible but then he was gone. Dumbledore would definitely need a Healer!

In the ruins of the Burrow Hermione ran to Harry to keep him from falling unconscious.

"Harry? Harry? Are you all right? What can I do to help you?"

"Food! Need food!" It hissed.

Hermione slowly backed away. She had a distinct feeling that They didn't want a Pizza or something like that. With a shooing motion she ordered the others to leave.

"What?" Neville wanted to know.

"No, Neville! You don't want to know! Let us go down and wait for let's say half an hour."

Still confused Neville did what she had told him to do.

Outside they waited. Daphne, always close around Neville, went over to him. "I'm proud of you Neville!" She said with a genuine smile.

"Why? I haven't done anything and I'm not so sure if my parents or my Granny would be too proud of me right now!"

"Why I'm proud of you? You are coping pretty well! I know there is still a bit of work for you dark side but... If you need... I mean if you need a teacher you can always come to me." Daphne said with a huge blush.

Neville blushed equally and turned around in embarrassment.

Half an hour later Harry crawled down the stairs and found them waiting outside followed by the battered corpse of Ginny. She was limping even more than before but still was able to walk. Neville couldn't see anything had changed, except that maybe Harry had a bit more blood on his face. His eyes widened in shock when he put two and two together, yet he remained silent.

Hermione hugged Harry ignoring the blood that now tainted her face and clothes. "Better?" She asked looking in his still diluted eyes. Harry just nodded. He looked over at Bellatrix and nodded once.

Bellatrix drew her wand and sent several Flames from her wand into the Burrow and soon it was ablaze.

"Harry? What are we going to do now?" Daphne asked from where she was still hugging Neville.

"Az.. Az... Prison!"

"What do you want there?" Bellatrix asked enjoying the flames.

"Flying cloaks are better food! We need Base of Operation!" Harry hissed feeling a bit annoyed that he was questioned like that.

Bellatrix' long years of service to a Dark Lord kicked in and she immediately picked up the aura of displeasure. She quickly turned around to watch the flames. Contrary to popular believe what she liked about raids hadn't been the possibilities to torture but to watch the flames afterwards.

After a while they gathered together and apparated closer to the island. The journey itself was uneventful but the closer they hot the more Neville and Hermione started to fidget in their boat. They only stopped when their respective counterpart came closer to them. Yes even Neville started to think of Daphne as his counterpart. Truth to be told he had always admired her when they had still been at school. At that time however he would have never even dreamed of once being close to her. If all it took for a chance to be close to her was to join Harry in his crusade then he was all for it.

On the island they were greeted by a swarm of Dementors. The rest defended themselves with Patroni while Harry hunted them and enjoyed cracking the small grey spheres. He felt invigorated and soon after the last Dementor had retreated they started exploring the prison.

They ignored most of the cells but suddenly Harry stopped abruptly in front of one cell. A faint scent came from it. It was almost overpowered by dirt, sweat and faeces but it still was familiar.

Harry turned to the door and with strained muscles he ripped it from its hinges. For the first time in many years fresh air and bright light flashed in.

In one corner the inhabitant of this particular cell lay huddled. His only protection against the cold dang air was a thin prisoner's outfit and a small patch of wet and dirty straw. The figure shielded its eyes against the bright light.

"Pup, is that you?" It croaked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!**

**Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

**Review Ansers:**

**btvs22: Thank you and here you are!**

"Pup, is that you?" It croaked.

Harry cocked his head. They knew the man. They weren't sure from where or who he was but they knew him.

"Oh my God! Pup, what have they done to you and why are you here?" The man croaked again.

"I'm Harry! You?" It hissed.

"Sirius, Sirius Black! Your Godfather!"

Behind Them They heard a hard intake of breath. Slowly They turned so that They could look at 'Sirius Black' and Their friends.

"Harry, that is Sirius Black. He was your Godfather when your parents were still alive. He had been chosen as their Secretkeeper when they went into hiding. But he betrayed them to You-Know-Who! And then he blew up one of their friends and a Muggle Street." Hermione explained making Harry hiss.

Harry turned to look at the man and bared Its fangs. It was ready to pounce and end the man's life this instant.

"I'm innocent! I'm innocent! I haven't been their Secretkeeper! It was Peter Pettigrew all along!" Sirius Black pleaded.

"He's right!" Came a female voice from the corridor outside making Sirius Black flinch. They had finally come for him and they had sent his cousin Bellatrix. He prepared for the worst.

With slow deliberate movements Bellatrix Lestrange entered the cell.

"Do your worst, cousin!" Sirius Black spat but Bellatrix ignored him and to his horror turned towards Harry.

"Harry, this man, Sirius Black, speaks the truth! He has never been the supporter of the Dark Lord! One night close to Halloween 1981 Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as most call him, came to a meeting telling the Dark Lord about the hiding place of your parents and by the way Pettigrew is still perfectly healthy."

Sirius Black looked between the two of them in confusion. Why was Bellatrix Lestrange talking almost submissively to his pup? And why was Harry so accepting of her?

"What is going on here? Harry! She is HIS right-hand woman! She is one of the most vicious women there are!"

"Dear cousin, only partially correct, as always! At the moment I may still hold the title of 'most vicious woman' but Hermione here is a strong contender and No, I don't serve HIM any more. I'm indebted to Harry here and so I will follow him!"

Sirius' confusion grew even bigger.

Hermione squeezed in between them looking a bit embarrassed yet proud at Bellatrix' praise.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and the reason that Harry broke out of Azkaban in the first place! I can assure you that Harry doesn't serve HIM either."

The next half an hour Hermione spent with explaining Sirius Black what had happened since his imprisonment.

Harry crouched down in one corner watching them closely. Bellatrix looked for a clean wall she could lean on, but when she found none she remained standing in the middle of the cell.

"So you mean to tell me that Dumbledore did nothing to help Harry?"

"Nope! Just a few days ago he came to us to try to break Harry out of here."

"That asshole! I will kill him!"

"NO!" Harry hissed from his corner. "He belongs to me!"

"Harry what has happened to you? You were such a sweet little boy when I last saw you!" Sirius asked.

"Dursleys – Prison – Was beaten, often – Starved, more often – 'Flying Cloaks' – Darkness, Feeding, Darkness, Feeding, Darkness!

Longer Darkness, No feeding, Weak so weak! Everything black! Came back! Darkness, Feeding, Darkness, Feeding... Light Hermione!"

Although the explanation was far from detailed or even logical they all had tears in their eyes because they knew what that meant. Harry had died and not only once and instead of passing over he had been rejected, probably by both up and down!

Carefully Sirius crawled over to Harry and when the boy didn't back away hugged him. "I'm so sorry! If I had known that I wouldn't have gone after Wormtail. If you want to we can leave Magical Britain and start over somewhere else!" Sirius offered.

"No! First they burn!" Harry said without remorse.

Sirius gulped. The moment Harry had appeared in his cell looking like that he had feared that his pup had gone dark but this was beyond any nightmare he had ever had about that. He had no doubt that Harry was able and willing to kill and so he, Sirius was at a crossroads.

He could join Harry and undo everything he had worked so hard for during his years at Hogwarts and the falling out with his family.

Or he could tell Harry that he would rather leave and maybe live to do so.

"Mister Black?" Daphne asked tearing Sirius from his thoughts. She was a beautiful young woman with long and straight platinum blond hair and a cold demeanour.

"Sirius, please."

"Sirius, I know it will be hard to choose but think of it like that. Harry may be something that the Light would condemn the moment they saw him and we both know that Harry has and will continue to kill. But let me tell you something about myself. Just a few days ago I have had my first day as an Auror here at Azkaban.

Me and my partner went to investigate a riot on one of the lower levels. We soon realised that Harry here had been the reason for that. He had broken out of his cell and was making his way upstairs. My partner attacked him immediately and was defeated. Harry could have killed me there and then yet he spared me. Later my aunt and I encountered Harry outside near the docks. I was hit by a Killing Curse yet again Harry saved me.

We travelled to find Hermione Granger. She was under attack by Death Eaters and again Harry saved her.

I know most would consider Harry evil as they would me, my aunt and you for that matter.

I know you will do the right thing a be there for your godson."

Sirius nodded. She had been correct. The moment he had sat foot onto this island every prisoner had made it clear that they thought him to be the worst of them all. All that had kept him from going insane was the fact that he knew that he had been innocent.

{Why hasn't Dumbledore done anything to save you? He was supposed to be the one to have cast the Fidelius Charm!}

{Why didn't he come to at least get you after the failed attempt to get Harry?}

Sirius slowly nodded.

"Harry? Pup? I want to join. We can go back to my old family home maybe we can find something that will help you." Sirius nodded.

Together they apparated to a small place somewhere in London.

"The ancestral home of the Black family is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius told them.

They and Hermione felt a bit stupid standing on this place in a Muggle suburb. The only thing missing was house number 12. There was 11 and there 13 but no 12.

Suddenly the houses started moving and a new house grew in between.

"Tadaa!" Sirius said with a mocking tone.

They entered the old house and were greeted by thick motes of dust and mould.

They explored the house and soon found several things that could turn out to be useful.

The moment she had found the library Hermione had slammed the door shut and was buried deep into the darkest tomes this house had to offer.

The next few days nothing spectacular happened.

Sirius and Bellatrix had grudgingly agreed to work together for Harry's sake. They had started to clean the house and had made good progress except for the library. Whenever anyone came close to it or even dared to enter it they were soon flung out of it by some new spell that got more and more dangerous each time.

Hermione had disappeared almost completely and only showed up for brief moments to grab something to eat before disappearing again.

Neville had disappeared into the small garden behind the house and had started weeding and restoring it to its former beauty. Admitted it was a dark beauty but nevertheless. He had started to cultivate some of the more vicious plants that had started to grow in it. If nothing else they would prove useful to his own studies.

Daphne and Harry had started to pick up some form of training. Daphne copies Harry's ferocity in battle. Something she had according to her teachers lacked during Auror training.

Harry and It started to learn more to behave outside of battles. At first They were reluctant to do so. It had never been useful before so why start now? Although Daphne soon gave up on trying to teach Them reading and writing. They had no nerves for this kind of activity.

Whenever Sirius encountered the walking corpse of Ginny Weasley he was still unnerved but he didn't dare to ask anyone about it. He decided to keep away from it but since it didn't do anything like going on a rampage or something like that he started to relax a bit. Of course he had heard about Necromancy and the art of creating Inferi but this seemed to be something completely different.

After a week had passed they all met in the kitchen by coincident.

It was an early morning and most of them were barely awake and were just preparing to start their day when Hermione barked into the kitchen. She had dark rings under her eyes but in contrast to the others she was glowing with energy.

"I think I have found a way to defeat the Dark Lord!" She yelled waking the other from their stupor.

"What? How?" Daphne asked. A strong friendship had started to grow between the two women when Daphne had been the only one to be let into the library on their third day.

"I have found this book called 'Magick Moste Evile' and in it the author speaks of a ritual to create something he calls 'Horcruxes'. They somehow anchor a soul to this plane of existence and thereby making the caster immortal. If we can destroy all of them the Dark Lord will be mortal and we can kill him." She told them with determination.

They smiled at her. They liked how Hermione had developed in the last few days and soon she would be Their bride.


End file.
